Wonderful Gossip
by Aka-Aki
Summary: XxOne ShotxX Gil Grissom is not one to listen to gossip that goes around the lab. But this bit of gossip is one he cannot resist.


_A/N I know I should be focusing on my other stories but I just needed to get these stories out of my head in order to continue. I have some one-shots I need to write. _

-

-

-

Summary: Gil Grissom is not one to listen to gossip that goes around the lab. But this bit of gossip is one he cannot resist.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Did you hear what happened?" Gil Grissom continued on his way, not bothering to listen to the gossip the two DNA women were talking about.

"You mean about Nick and Sara?" This sentence, however, made him stop dead in his tracks. "Yeah, I heard that they were caught."

"Caught? What were they doing?" Grissom hide in the break room, making sure that he could still hear the two women in the hallway but that no one could see him. He picked up a newspaper crossword puzzle to make himself look busy in case he did get caught.

"Supposedly, Nick and Sara were caught by Ecklie in the janitor's closet." The second woman said. Grissom's eyes widen and heard the first woman gasp.

"Holy! What happened? What did Ecklie do?" she asked. The second woman tsk-tsked.

"It was such a scandal. Sara's clothes were messed up and the skirt she was wearing was covering almost nothing. Nick's shirt was half-open. When Ecklie opened the door, Sara was undoing his belt buckle."

Grissom wondered if this was true. Rumors did tend to stretch out a bit and sometimes what was one thing, turned out to be something else.

"B.S.! You are lying!" the first woman said. The second woman told her companion to shush.

"Keep your voice down! But I am not lying. Sara really was undoing his buckle. I think they were getting ready to 'get busy'. Her skirt was practically off and I don't think she had her panties on anymore."

Grissom frowned. This was not like Sara to have sex in the janitor's closet at work. He thought that when he had rejected her, that maybe she would move on, but this was ridiculous.

"God! Haven't you noticed that she has been wearing skirts a lot lately?" the first woman mused.

Grissom thought back. The woman was right. Last month, Sara brought a skirt to work, unlike the other times when she brought pants. Since then, Sara has been bring nothing but skirts to work. He thought nothing of it, mainly because it was summer and the days had been incredibly hot.

"You're right." The second woman said. "Well, know we know why she wore them."

The first woman laughed. "This is juicier than the time Warrick and Catherine were caught in the locker room."

Grissom thought back to when Greg had caught both CSI's in the locker room. It was such an outrage. The sheriff nearly fired both of them before Grissom could do any damage control. Luckily, since both Warrick and Catherine were such great CSI, the sheriff let them off with a warning.

Weeks later, Warrick and Catherine were Mr. and Mrs. Warrick Brown. Who would have known?

"Are you kidding me?" the second woman exclamained. "This is a whole new level of juice. Just wait until Mr. Grissom finds out. He will completely flip."

"Um, Hannah, I think he already did." The first woman said. The second woman, who was apparently Hannah, turned to where the other woman was pointing.

Grissom turned around and pretended that he was finishing up the puzzle. He stood up and walked towards the women and nodded. "Good day ladies."

The two women gawked as Grissom continued to walk. "I think he finally cracked. I knew sooner or later he would."

"Oh hush you." The second woman said. "Now let's get back to work before we fired."

LINE THINGY NOT WORKING!

Grissom wandered around lab, the words of those women still ringing in his ears. He still couldn't believe that Sara was caught almost having sex with Nick, of all people in the janitor's closet.

But once he looked back, Sara and Nick did have a tendency of flirting. There were numerous times were Sara would look and Nick and smile, as if they shared a dirty little secret.

Grissom stopped as he saw that Sara and Nick were in a room, alone. He turned around, ready to walk away, only to have Nick spot him. "Hey Grissom! We need some help over here."

Grissom put on a determined face and walked into the room. "What do you need?"

"Well, the woman claims that she was in a bar the time that her stepson drowned. We have nothing, no fibers, no DNA, no fingerprints. How are we supposed to catch the killer when everything was washed away?" Sara said.

Grissom gritted his teeth. He saw that Sara's foot was under Nick's pant leg. Nick saw this and looked at Grissom. "You okay?"

"Yeah, peachy. Just some tooth ache. Look, I'll tell you the same thing that I told Catherine. It is better to know what you don't have than what you do have. Review everything and go back to see if you missed anything." He said rather rapidly.

"But Grissom-"Sara protested. However, Grissom was already out the door and walking rapidly. The younger CSI looked at her lover, who shrugged in returned.

Meanwhile, Grissom opened the door to the lockers and sat on the bench, taking off his glasses. He didn't realize any one was in there until some one spoke up. "Whoa. And I thought Lindsay's fits were bad."

Grissom looked up to see Catherine standing right next to him. "Hey."

"Hey to you too. What's wrong?" she asked. Grissom took a deep breath before continuing.

"Did you know that Sara and Nick were sleeping together?" he asked. Catherine looked at him in shock.

"Well, that's rather blunt." Catherine said. She cleared her throat and sat down. "Actually, they aren't sleeping together. They have been seeing each other for quite a while now."

"You knew!" Grissom yelled. Never in his life had Grissom felt such rage and jealously flow through his veins. Catherine jumped and stood.

"Yes, I knew. As a matter of fact, so did Warrick, Greg, Archie, Hodges, Doc Rob. I think Ecklie might have also known before he caught them." Catherine said. With each name said, Grissom felt more and more angry.

"Why in the world didn't any of you guys bother to tell me?" he asked. Catherine held her hands up in defense.

"We thought you knew! They weren't exactly keeping it a secret."

"Um, hello? Do you even remember who I am?" Grissom asked. Catherine looked at him confused. "It took me years before I even found out that Sara had feelings for me."

Grissom sat down on the bench again, holding his head between his hands. "How could this have happened?"

"Grissom, Sara was lonely. You said no to her and she had no one else. Nick was in the same situation. You know he's old school, looking for his soul mate. I guess one thing led to another and before anyone knew it, Sara and Nick were caught having kinky sex in the closet."

"But…I just don't understand." He said. Catherine sighed as she placed a hand on the older man's back.

"You're a man. I don't really expect you to understand. Sara was alone. Nick is the perfect gentleman. I think they decided that perhaps they should go beyond flirting and step it up a bit."

"I need to talk to her." Grissom said as he stood. "I need to talk to Sara."

"NO!" Catherine said. She grabbed his wrist, trying to stop him. "Don't. You'll just get everything mixed up. Sara has found someone and if you confront her, you just might confuse her."

"But I need to know id she is truly in love with Nick or if this has something about her getting me jealous."

"Grissom," Catherine said softly. "Let her go. I think this might be for real. I really think that Sara and Nick really love each other."

"How do you know that?" he asked. Catherine led him down to sit.

"I saw him holding a blue velvet box. It was small enough to fit an engagement ring. He might be planning to propose." She said.

Grissom's world stopped right then and there. "What?"

"He might be proposing."

"But they only started dating a couple of weeks ago!" he protested.

"I know, but how long have they know each other? It's been what, 6 or 7 years. Give or take." Catherin stood up. "Come on. Let's go steal some of Greg's Hawaiian coffee."

Grissom hesitated, but in the end complied. "Alright. Let's go."

They opened the door to find the place deserted. Catherine looked at Grissom. "We weren't in there that long, were we?"

At that moment, Warrick showed up behind them, hearing his wife's last sentence. "Hey guys. Actually, there's something going down at the break room. The entire lab must be down there. Let's go see."

Warrick led the way through the giant crowd. Finally, they saw what the attraction was.

Sara and Nick.

Grissom gritted his teeth and Catherine put a soothing hand on his shoulder. What was more frustrating about this scene?

The fact that Nick was in fact proposing.

Or the fact that Sara said yes.

The lab cheered as Nick smiled and hugged Sara, giving her a gently kiss. Grissom relaxed when he saw that Sara was genuinely happy as she showed the women the ring Nick had given her.

"Oh Sara, I am so happy for you!" Catherine said as she hugged her friend, who laughed.

"Catherine, you are going to have to be my maid of honor. And Lindsay will be my flower girl." Warrick laughed as he pulled the newly engaged woman into his arms.

"Listen to her. Not even one minute, and already she's planning everything. Catherine at least managed to squeal and hug Lindsay for five minutes before making my ears bleed." The lab laughed as the said woman punched his arms.

Everyone started to talk and celebrate at once, leaving Grissom to stand there. Sara finally came over. "Hey."

"Congratulations." He said after swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Thanks." she said. He opened his arms and pulled him into a hug. "I really want you to be a part of this wedding."

Nick chose that moment to come over. He smiled. "Hey man."

"Congratulations to you to." Grissom said as he gave the future groom a hand shake and quick hug.

"Thanks. Listen, I want you to be one of my groomsmen." Nick said. Sara's eyes lit up.

"That would be wonderful." She said. Grissom nodded.

"Yeah." Grissom replied softly as Sara and Nick were swept away to discuss wedding ideas. "Wonderful."


End file.
